Playing with Fire
by forsaken2003
Summary: Giles sends Spike and Xander to retrieve some ingredients from Angel. Xander decides to have some fun with him.


Title: Playing with Fire  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Giles sends Spike and Xander to retrieve some ingredients from Angel. Xander decides to have some fun with him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Spander Ficathon 2015: Prompt by **icy_hearted** Xander is sure he has no self-preservation. He just wanted to mess with Angel that's why he jumps into Spikes arms like a long lost lover. They both enjoy it much more than expected.

Neither Spike or Xander knew how they got stuck driving to L.A to get some ingredients that was needed for a spell and it turned out that Wesley had everything that was needed. Xander had no idea how he and Spike got nominated. One second he was eating a Twinkie and the next he was in his car with Spike in the passenger side bitching about his CD collection.

"How the hell did your little friends think this was a good idea?" Spike complained as he stared at Xander's _Backstreet Boys_ CDs.

"Obviously we were horrible in another life," Xander answered. He looked at Spike. "Well I was horrible in another life. You're horrible in this life."

Spike gave him the two finger salute, though he did smirk. "Which one of us do you think the pouf will be less than thrilled to see?"

"Oh, I think it's a toss-up," Xander said with a laugh. "Though you got a lot more time into annoying the bastard."

A blissful look crossed Spike's face. "Yeah… good times." He looked down in his hands and saw that he was still holding Xander's CDs and put them back into the dashboard. Looked like they were stuck with the radio.

Without taking his eyes off the road Xander said, "Look in the armrest compartment.

Confused Spike moved his arm and opened the box, his eyes widened. "' _The Great Rock 'N' Roll Swindle'_? What are you doing a _Sex Pistol_ CD?"

"I like their remake of _My Way_ ," Xander answered.

"You bought a CD for one song?" Spike asked with disbelief as he opened the case and popped the CD into the CD player.

"Yes," Xander said. "That's not weird. Lots of people by a CD for just one song."

With a snort Spike replied, "Course it's not. What a waste of money."

"Think of it like this. If I didn't waste the money to get it you'd be stuck listening to the radio for the entire ride up," Xander said.

Realizing that Xander was right Spike turned the volume up to an almost deafening level and they both sang ' _My Way_ ' the rest of the drive.

They pulled up to the Hyperion. Xander got out first. "Angel works out of a hotel? What a douche."

"Not going to hear arguments from me," Spike said. "No self-respecting vampire lives in a hotel."

"That's what I like about you, fangless. You go the traditional route."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Grab our bags," he ordered as he headed into see Angel. They were going to have to stay the night much to Spike and Xander's displeasure. If Giles would have given them a heads up they could have left earlier. Now if they wanted to leave as soon as possible Spike would be stuck in the backseat with a blanket over him for the entire ride back.

Spike ignored Xander's complaints of being his servant. With an unneeded breath Spike barged into the hotel like he owned the place. "Daddy, I'm home!" Spike called out.

Seconds later Angel appeared in full vamp mode. He was glad the others weren't there. The thought of his friends in danger because of his past made him sick. "What the hell are you doing here, Spike?"

"I've come for the ingredients, ya idiot," Spike answered. The next thing he knew he was on his back with Angel towering over him.

"You're not getting your hands on them. They could destroy the world if used incorrectly. I won't let you kill all of mankind!" Angel growled. "How do you even know about them?" He asked confused.

Spike pushed Angel off of him. "Because Giles sent me," he growled back. He stood and brushed himself off. "And out of the two of us who's the one that tried taking everyone out in one foul swoop?"

Guilt crossed Angel's face for a few seconds. "That doesn't make you better than me."

"Oh, I'm better than you in every single way," Spike responded with a grin.

Angel turned away from Spike. "I can't believe Buffy is actually keeping you as a pet. I thought she was joking. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't off yourself because of the chip."

"I'm stronger than that," Spike lied. Angel didn't know that at one time he'd wanted to die. That was in the past now he wanted to live.

"No, you're not," Angel said. He looked over his shoulder at Spike. "I bet you tried and failed. You're a failure. That's why Drusilla left you and that's why no one will ever love you. Buffy and the others can't wait for you to leave Sunnydale. Their lives would be better without you in it."

Neither of them noticed that Xander walked in. He watched everything play out. Angel was still a dick. He saw Spike clench his jaw so hard that there was a tick.

Xander hated Angel with a fiery passion and while he and Spike weren't the best of buddies the actually got along pretty well when the others weren't around. He hated Angel for making it seem like he was better than Spike. Everyone knew Xander wasn't much of a thinker. He never thought his plans through. And this one was no different.

"Speak for yourself, deadboy," Xander said making himself known. He made his way straight for Spike who was staring at him. "I like it when Spike's around." He jumped on Spike and practically shoved his tongue down his throat.

On instinct Spike grabbed Xander's ass hefting him up. He had no doubt it was the most ridiculous thing anyone had seen. Xander was much bigger than Spike. Spike had no idea what Xander was up to but it was hard to care while Xander was nibbling on his bottom lip and running his hand through his hair.

Xander pulled away panting slightly. He did not except kissing Spike would be enjoyable. And he now had a hard on. He licked his lips. "Hey, baby. Deadboy being a dick again?"

Spike cleared his throat. He felt Xander's erection and shifted him causing him to moan. He had no idea what the boy was playing at but he'd join in. "When isn't the pouf being a dick, luv?"

Angel stomped over and yanked Xander out of Spike's arms. 

"Hey!" Xander said pushing Angel away. "Keep your dead hands off of me! The only ones I want touching me is Blondie!"

Xander said as he backed against Spike who wrapped his arms around Xander's waist. He was glad that Spike was playing along though he had to be confused as hell. "Do you have to be such ass to Spike all the time? Especially things that aren't true."

"He's my grandchilde I can say whatever the hell I want about him!" Angel growled.

Xander got in Angel's face. "Don't think for a second I actually believe you count him as your family. You only pull that card to justify you treating him like crap." He wasn't just acting anymore. Angel did treat Spike like crap. Family shouldn't do that. "He was better off when you left him all those years ago!" He didn't realize that he had tried to go after Angel. Not until he felt Spike holding him back. "Anything evil Spike's ever done is your fault. When you got your soul you just left him with Drusilla. He was only a vampire for 18 years you could have tried to show him a new life. Then maybe you wouldn't be the pathetic excuse of a hero you are now."

"Don't pretend you know what it was like for me, boy," Angel snarled. "We all know you're taking your daddy issues and turning them into Spike's."

Xander howled and launched himself at Angel throwing Spike off kilter. "You son of a bitch!" He got one good swing in, punching Angel right in the mouth.

Spike got a good handle on Xander and dragged away from Angel. "Calm down, Xan." When he saw that Xander was going to try to go after Angel again he smashed their mouths together. He felt Xander melt against him. Spike never would have guessed that kissing Xander would be so… amazing.

"Would you two stop that!" Angel snapped as he wiped the blood off of his lip.

"Bugger off," Spike said when he moved away from Xander. His eyes stayed on him though. "Where's our room?"

Angel glared. Having the two people he hated the most staying with him made him sick. "There's a room on the third floor available. The box on the counter has everything that Giles asked for. I want you both out of here the second the sunsets. And tell Giles the next time he wants something from me he better send someone else." Angel then stormed up the stairs to his own room.

Spike picked up their bags. "Come on," he said and grabbed the key to their room on the way through.

Xander silently followed. He couldn't believe he kissed Spike. He just wanted to annoy the hell out of Angel. And it worked.

As soon as they were in the room and the door closed Spike had Xander pressed against it. "What exactly was that about…pet?" Spike asked, his eyes glued to Xander's lips.

"I was just trying to piss Angel off. He really had no right to say any of that stuff to you. Sure you're annoying but you've helped keep Sunnydale safe," Xander babbled.

"I get paid to help," Spike reminded him.

Xander shrugged. "We all need money." He swallowed. "Are you going to move?"

Spike moved impossibly closer. "Like this?" he whispered in Xander's ear.

"I…" Xander had no idea what to say.

"If I had any idea you could bloody kiss we would have done this a long time ago," Spike continued. He pulled Xander shirt up over his head and kissed him.

Xander couldn't believe this was happening. Spike was undressing him. Did he want Spike undressing him? Little Xander sure did! Soon he was helping Spike get naked as well. "Oh my God. You're gorgeous!" Xander blurted out when Spike stood in front of him naked.

Spike looked amused. "You really expected anything less?"

"Honestly until this very moment I never thought about you naked," Xander confessed. Spike looked insulted. Xander ran his hands down Spike's body. "But I'm very glad that Angel pissed me off and I came up with this insane idea."

"Me too," Spike moaned. He pulled Xander towards the bed and pushed him onto it. "You've ever been with a man, Xander?" Xander nodded. Spike raised his eyebrow but didn't get any more information. "Good. I don't need the bloody chip frying my brain.

Xander let Spike rearrange him. "You've got lube?"

Spike froze. "Why would I have lube? I wasn't expecting to shag you until ten minutes ago!"

"I don't have any either," Xander said.

Spike stared down at Xander in utter disbelief. "So you're telling me that this isn't happening?"

"Not tonight," Xander said sadly. Spike pressed his forehead against Xander's chest and Xander ran his hand through his hair. He could feel Spike's cock pressed against his thigh. "Doesn't mean we can't do some stuff."

Spike lifted his head up intrigued. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Xander pushed Spike off of him. He got off the bed grabbed Spike's legs and pulled him down the bed until his feet hit the floor. "Ready?" Xander didn't wait for an answer and wrapped his lips around Spike's cock. He felt Spike jerk up in surprise.

"Bloody hell!" Spike moaned. His back arched. He would never tell anyone this but this was his very first blow job. Drusilla told him that Miss Edith said it was nasty. He hated Miss Edith. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Xander sucked hard. It was very impressive. Spike thought that Xander would make a brilliant vampire.

Xander hummed happily around Spike. When he was in Oxnard people called him the best cocksucker around. He swirled his tongue around the head. Suddenly he felt Spike's hands in his hair. Spike's fingers tugged on his locks.

Spike couldn't stop the scream that left his body as he came. If his heart did beat it would probably be bounding against his chest about now. He felt Xander climb back onto the bed. When he turned his head towards Xander he saw that Xander was still hard and in need of assistance. Clumsily Spike wrapped his hand around Xander's cock. With slow and lazy strokes.

Xander wrapped his hand around Spike's and spend up the motion. Spike watched in fascination while his and Xander's hands were enclosed around Xander's cock, both of them of them bringing him to the brink. Spike looked up and saw Xander's eyes were hooded, sweat glistening over his face. He was absolutely stunning.

Xander shut his eyes and cried out as he came. When he was finally about to open them again he saw Spike licking his hand clean. It was probably the hottest thing Xander had ever seen. "Come up here," Xander said softly.

Tiredly Spike crawled up the bed and collapsed beside him before pulling Xander into his arms. "We need to thank Angel for pissing you off when we see him ."

Xander let out a whiny moan. There was no way Xander was going to actually say 'Thank You' to Angel! "We'll send him a postcard."

The End 


End file.
